Une Seule Ancre
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "C'était arrivé si lentement, comme le sel attaquait le bois des bateaux et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que contempler trop tard les planches effritées, annonciatrices d'un naufrage imminent. Et ô comme John Silver sombrait."


**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017, que vos rêves se réalisent, qu'elle soit remplie d'amour et de belles surprises :)

Trois cas qui pourraient expliquer votre arrivée sur ce texte :

1/ vous regardez la (géniale) série Black Sails

2/ vous me suivez par d'autres fandoms et vous ne connaissez pas la (géniale) série Black Sails - ne partez pas tout de suite ! _Une Seule Ancre_ a été écrite en évitant un maximum les spoilers et en étant conçue pour être lue même sans connaître le fandom. Pour vous donner envie de voir cette (géniale) série. Qui est géniale.

3/ vous êtes **Oh Mercury** et vous lisez en ce moment même VOTRE SECRET SANTA 2016/2017 *jet de cotillons* ! Très chère **Mercury** , je suis ravie d'avoir écrit ce texte pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à l'écrire (même si j'ai eu quelques sueurs à cause des défis que je me suis lancé : l'écrire au passé, éviter autant que possible les spoilers, écrire sur BABYFLINTQUEJ'AIMEMAISC'ESTFLINTPAYETONPERSOTELLEMENTBIENECRISQUETUSAISPASCOMMENTT'ENSORTIR...)

 **Beta :** j'ai été heureusement accompagnée et corrigée par les géniales **Maya Holmes** et **Nauss** , que je remercie du fond du coeur.

* * *

 **I. Nassau**

Silver avait vu des centaines de choses, mais une terre comme Nassau, jamais.  
Il aurait été poétique de mentionner le sable brûlé par un soleil sans pitié comme contact initial de cette ville sur son épiderme, mais ce seraient les mains des catins qui resteraient le premier souvenir dont il ne se séparerait jamais. Enfoncé dans un lit aux draps encore humides de l'extase d'un autre, il s'était retrouvé mis à nu par quatre femmes aux courbes aussi généreuses que leur vertue était petite. Quand il ne lui était resté plus que sa peau pour le couvrir et que ses yeux pour s'accrocher à la page roulée sous sa chemise, il avait usé de sa bouche pour exercer son deuxième passe-temps favori. Il préférait parler, c'était indéniable, mais se taire avait aussi de bons côtés. (Et de toute façon, il aurait été bien impoli de faire la conversation entre des cuisses).  
Il avait alors compris la leçon que lui enseignait Nassau : tout se dévoilait un jour.

James l'avait tellement rêvée que Nassau s'était dessinée à ses yeux avec une exactitude faite d'espoir.  
Il faisait nuit sur la baie et dans l'âme que Miranda et lui essayaient de maintenir à flots. À terre, ils trouvèrent sans mal la maison qu'on leur avait gardée. Miranda y fit un feu et James n'y resta pas. Dans un bar bruyant, dont le porche sentait la pisse, il trouva du rhum et une oreille collée à un crâne chauve. Les deux le soutinrent assez pour que sa tête reste droite et sa rage endormie. Gates se présenta et lui demanda son nom en retour.  
À l'aube d'un jour nouveau, James avait enseigné une leçon à Nassau : le Capitaine Flint était né.

* * *

 **II. La Mer**

Silver avait un coeur et deux jambes. Aussi, chaque matin, il se réveillait en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour manœuvrer sur un plancher qui ne l'autorisait pas à rester droit.  
Il n'était pas croyant mais s'il y avait vraiment un Dieu qui se baladait au-dessus des rares nuages des Bahamas, il aimait se dire que c'était une note d'humour du Tout Puissant : il n'était pas un homme droit, alors, pourquoi le faire évoluer sur la bonne terre ferme ?  
Silver faisait maintenant partie de l'équipage du Capitaine Flint. Il n'était pas encore mort, ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il se sortirait de cette galère. (Silver souriait malgré lui aux jeux de mots qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tout haut, puisqu'autour de lui aucun cerveau fonctionnel n'était en mesure de les comprendre).  
En attendant de mettre la main sur l'or de l'Urca, à bord du Walrus, Silver observait (il savait faire), mentait (question d'habitude) et vomissait ses tripes (foutu mal de mer).

Flint avait dans le sang les reflets de la mer d'Irlande.  
Il était lieutenant et au-dessous des nombreux nuages anglais, il avait fait partie de la Royale Navy, aux ordres d'un Roi qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire chavirer, s'il n'avait pas croisé la route d'un couple qui le déshabilla de tous les préjugés qui manipulaient sa vie.  
Puis était venu le temps de la conquête. Miranda avait appelé ça la fuite mais on ne fuyait jamais rien en mer, on disparaissait et on renaissait. À l'image de la guerre, les océans formaient les héros et avalaient les ombres. Flint n'avait plus d'ombre dans sa vie depuis que toute la lumière du monde ricochait sur les rivages d'une eau changeante. Belle et terrible. Sans pitié.  
En attendant de mettre la main sur l'or de l'Urca, les yeux sur l'horizon, le Capitaine Flint flottait.

* * *

 **III. L'Or**

Silver rêvait de pièces jaunes dans ses mains, autour de son corps, jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il gardait fermée pour ne pas s'étouffer. Ironique, mais pas assez pour qu'il comprenne le message dont les songes lui laissaient les miettes au réveil.  
Avec le temps, Silver avait fini par accepter la présence odorante et bruyante de l'équipage. Il ne leur souhaitait pas de mal, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas de pensées brutales envers eux, mais son sommeil n'aurait pas été altéré s'il était arrivé malheur à l'un des marins. Peut-être que le seul qu'il aurait accepté de voir tenir un rubis entre ses mains, était le Capitaine Flint. Ce n'était pas bien clair ce que le Capitaine comptait faire de Nassau, une fois les coffres remplis. Seulement, il y avait une lueur dans son regard, lorsqu'il parlait de l'or, que Silver ne comprenait que parce qu'elle reflétait ses propres objectifs.  
À dire vrai, l'or était bien plus accommodant qu'un être humain : il faisait de vous un ministre ou un duc, sans remettre en question vos capacités à gouverner. Cependant, si Silver avait été riche – non, quand Silver _deviendrait_ riche – il ne s'embêterait pas du pouvoir que l'amas de pièces traînerait avec lui. Il s'achèterait des terres, une maison, la paix.

Flint était en guerre.  
Contre l'Angleterre, contre l'Espagne et contre tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers du chemin qui le menait à l'or de l'Urca. Il se foutait bien de l'argent pour lui-même (qu'en aurait-il fait de toute façon ?) mais Nassau en avait besoin. Son futur en dépendait, Flint le savait puisque son passé l'avait formé à ce que son présent s'y consacre.  
Peut-être que si Flint laissait encore ses pensées les plus vagues s'échouer dans sa pleine conscience, il comprendrait à quel point il détestait l'or. L'or rendait les gens bestiaux. Ironique, puisque jamais le règne animal n'avait existé grâce à des pièces. Il était terrible de constater à quel point tout fonctionnait grâce à l'argent ou à son absence.  
Mais tant que l'or dominait le monde, le Capitaine Flint se devait de dominer l'or.

* * *

 **IV. L'Équipage**

Silver avait beau avoir perdu une jambe, il tenait debout.  
C'était peut-être parce qu'on le maintenait. Pas physiquement, mais par des regards et plus encore, par des mots. Certains étaient maladroits, d'autres incongrus. Très peu avaient leur place dans un dictionnaire, mais tous étaient prononcés avec une honnêteté qu'il aurait été bien incapable de rendre en retour.  
Il avait trahi. Ça semblait si lointain qu'il aurait cru à une farce, s'il n'avait pas chaque jour la confirmation que l'or leur avait échappé. Il se rattraperait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent ou le pouvoir : quand il voyait ces hommes garder une ration supplémentaire pour lui, pour qu'il reprenne des forces et quand il les entendait murmurer des encouragements lorsqu'il nettoyait sa plaie, il savait que cette richesse-là lui appartenait. Quartier-maître. Silver était impressionné de pouvoir être autant touché par un titre – le sien. Son rôle, auprès de son équipage et de son Capitaine. C'était arrivé si lentement, comme le sel attaquait le bois des bateaux et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que contempler trop tard les planches effritées, annonciatrices d'un naufrage imminent. Et ô comme John Silver sombrait.  
Il y avait des mots d'obsession plus que de raison qui l'accompagnaient désormais. " _Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?". "J'imagine quelles seraient vos décisions, même quand vous n'êtes pas là". "J'ai arrêté de vous craindre et ça me terrifie".  
_ Pour la première fois de sa vie, si Silver se taisait, c'était une simple question de survie.

Flint avait beau tenir entre ses mains la vie de centaines d'hommes, il était seul.  
Billy évoquait Mr. Gates quand le silence des hommes faibles laissait trop de place au Capitaine. Flint ne lui en voulait pas. La vérité était que la solitude était à Flint ce que le rhum était aux matelots. Un canot de sauvetage et une malédiction tout à la fois. Il avait souhaité tellement de pardons pour Nassau, pour ses habitants et, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il les haïssait d'un feu dévastateur. Qu'étaient devenues ses envies de renaissance ? Où avaient-elles échoué ? Flint laissait les questions prendre plus d'ampleur que l'envie d'avoir des réponses. Seul au moins, personne ne parlait. Et sans bruit, on s'habituait à la mort.

* * *

 **V. Lui**

Capitaine James Flint. Silver laissait le roulis des mots le bercer, assis sur le rocking chair d'où pendait la moitié de sa jambe et la totalité de ses attentes.

Il n'avait pas visité une maison depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait même oublié la chaleur d'une cheminée. Celle-ci sentait la poussière et les livres, Silver était le seul à le remarquer. Le Capitaine Flint, lui, restait assis au bord de la longue table en bois, face au brasier.

"Vous n'avez pas cicatrisé," dit Silver, quand ses yeux eurent terminé d'inspecter son dos pour finir par le flanc droit où la chemise se teintait d'une tâche rougeâtre.

Le Capitaine Flint ne répondit pas. Le Capitaine Flint ne répondait plus vraiment de toute façon. Silver enfila la jambe en bois et récupéra une bassine et un chiffon, peut-être le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé en arrivant en début de soirée. Silver n'avait pas été touché par les trois hommes qui les attendaient sur le porche. C'était lui qu'ils visaient pourtant, mais le Capitaine les avait mis à terre, un à un.

Silver arriva près de lui et patienta, en vain. Il tendit la main pour toucher son épaule mais le Capitaine se retourna, attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à se reculer. Le Capitaine était un homme brillant, il était peut-être le seul qui pouvait réellement comprendre tout ce que Silver disait (et sous-entendait), mais avec ce regard-là, Silver ne croyait pas plausible qu'il saisisse son propre nom.

"C'est toi qu'ils cherchaient," prononça le Capitaine Flint, la voix lente, les dents de sa mâchoire du bas seulement visibles.

"Il semblerait. Mais, Capitaine, vous saignez encore," répondit-il, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser changer de sujet.

"Pourquoi ?" grogna le Capitaine et cette fois, sa main se plaqua sous le menton de Silver, son pouce et le reste de ses doigts encerclant sa mâchoire.

Silver perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya contre la table, pressé par le corps du Capitaine. Il ne baissa pas les yeux et gonfla ses narines pour prendre une grande inspiration sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ces trois vauriens n'avaient dégainé leur arme que lorsqu'il était apparu, sans réagir à la vue du Capitaine Flint. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, ou d'une histoire de femme, mais le Capitaine était trop malin pour croire à ces conneries. Ils avaient balancé les corps dans un terrain vague plus loin, histoire que les rats ne s'approchent pas de la maison. Maintenant, ils étaient seuls.

Silver préférait parler, c'était indéniable, mais se taire avait aussi de bons côtés. Il l'avait compris le premier jour où il avait mis un pied sur Nassau et il n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Avec une lenteur qu'il aurait qualifiée de survie, il pencha ses épaules et sa tête vers celle impassible de Flint. Ils étaient si proches finalement alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? L'idée avait déjà effleuré son esprit et Silver était bien conscient qu'il n'avait qu'une vie. S'il voulait quelque chose, il n'allait pas attendre d'être sur son lit de mort pour que les regrets étouffent son cœur vieillissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" murmura le Capitaine, sans hâte, sans âme.

Les questions rhétoriques avaient toujours beaucoup amusé Silver et celle-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Il sourit avec connivence et se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Flint. Ce n'était pas si différent d'embrasser une femme, s'il ne tenait pas compte des poils de barbe qui se mêlaient aux siens. Il garda ses yeux ouverts et inspecta la réaction du Capitaine qui n'aurait pu être plus inexpressive. Ce n'était même pas un baiser tout compte fait, juste deux paires de lèvres qui prenaient appui l'une sur l'autre avec rien d'autre que l'immobilité comme arbitre. Silver dut se rendre à l'évidence, rien n'allait découler de sa prise d'initiative, pas comme ça. Il recula sa tête pour sourire :

"Allons, Capitaine, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas étranger à ce genre de choses."

Flint cligna des yeux, deux fois et lâcha la mâchoire sur laquelle il n'avait finalement eu aucune autorité. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son Quartier-maître, sans le regarder et hocha lentement la tête. Il resta silencieux un bout de temps et commença à s'éloigner. Silver fut plus rapide puisqu'il l'attrapa par la chemise, maladroitement, pour le garder près de lui.

"Pourquoi pas ?" murmura-t-il sans le quitter des yeux et Flint plissa les siens, sous des sourcils froncés.

Silver s'assit sur la table, posa une deuxième main à un autre pan de sa chemise et le tira contre lui, sans équivoque. Entre ses cuisses serrées, il retint le corps du Capitaine, dont tout le haut du dos et la tête se tenaient en arrière, comme pour continuer à avoir une vision globale de ce qui était en train de se passer.

"James…" finit par chuchoter Silver, bien conscient que pour la première fois, il n'avait aucun argument à avancer.

Flint le fixa encore quelques secondes, avant que ses mains ne se posent sur ses joues pour le tenir avec une telle douceur qu'elle surprit le Quartier-Maître à son propre jeu. Les yeux fermés, Flint unit leur front, ses pouces traçant des cercles dans sa barbe sombre. Il approcha sa bouche, sans laisser plus que son souffle pour marquer sa présence. Silver, lui, ne fermait pas les yeux. Il contemplait.

Puis, quand le temps fut suffisant pour cicatriser n'importe quelle question qui s'était formée dans la tête de Flint, il entrouvrit les lèvres et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Silver répondit sans attendre, la bouche et les yeux ouverts, la langue offerte. Ensorcelante, celle de Flint glissa le long de sa lèvre inférieure et envahit sa bouche avec une telle langueur que Silver perçut l'écho de chaque seconde. Et quand la main de Flint pressa sa nuque pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus rien d'autre que s'embrasser, Silver ferma les yeux.

Les baisers de Flint étaient en tout point opposés à ce que le Capitaine était. Ils n'envahissaient pas, ils _réclamaient_. Ils ne mordaient pas, ils _offraient_. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux, ils étaient sincères. Silver gémit, sans retenue ni honte, et glissa ses mains le long des flancs du Capitaine pour s'accrocher à son dos où ses paumes trouvèrent refuge dans le creux de ses reins. Il sentit un pincement à l'arrière de sa tête et comprit que Flint dénouait la lanière qui retenait ses cheveux. Ce fut le Capitaine qui rompit le baiser pour observer la façon dont ses boucles noires reprenaient leur place naturelle. Il les caressa et Silver sourit sous la sensation de ces longs doigts sur son crâne. Il laissa ses mains imiter celle du Capitaine et se mit à caresser son dos puis son ventre, avant de descendre entre ses jambes.

Flint baissa la tête pour regarder les doigts couvrant son membre pas encore dur. Silver massa jusqu'à ce que sa longueur se définisse sous le tissu noir et prépara ses doigts à déboutonner le pantalon mais Flint l'arrêta, en tenant son poignet, pour demander d'une voix neutre :

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Et vous ?"

Silver eut la confirmation que la dynamique de leur relation n'en était pas altérée, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Flint se lever vers le plafond.

"Tu as déjà fait ça ?" il poursuivit, avec l'air d'un homme qui gardait secrètement la porte des Enfers.

"... Et vous ?" répéta Silver, conscient qu'il se cachait, dans le passé du Capitaine, des histoires qui ne s'avouaient pas tout haut.

Sans surprise, Flint ne répondit pas. Il se recula, la main toujours fermement accrochée au poignet de Silver qu'il maintenait entre ses jambes. Boitant sans sa canne, Silver se laissa faire. Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, mais c'est dans une chambre qu'il fut emmené. Flint ferma la porte derrière eux et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il resta face à lui, l'observa quelques instant puis reprit sa main pour la poser entre ses jambes et Silver savait obéir aux ordres, même les plus silencieux. Sans quitter des yeux ceux de Flint, il écarta les trois boutons en bois, puis retira la ceinture qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il glissa sa main entre les pans de tissus et prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il sentit le membre entre ses doigts.

Ça serait rapide, Silver le savait, il l'espérait même. Ils n'allaient pas prendre leur temps dans un moment pareil, ça aurait été étrange. Il n'y avait qu'un but : celui de finir. Sans attendre et sans douceur, il commença à caresser le membre sur toute sa longueur. Flint ferma les yeux et rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière. Sa main se posa à nouveau dans les longues boucles noires et Silver continuait de l'observer. Il ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être que Flint voulait qu'il utilise sa bouche mais Silver ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il accéléra ses caresses sur toute la longueur et sentit la main du Capitaine se poser sur son visage. Il le tourna par réflexe et embrassa sa paume, avant que le pouce de Flint ne s'enfonce entre ses lèvres. Silver l'accepta, sans le sucer, en laissant simplement la présence insistante sur sa langue qu'il gardait immobile.

La deuxième main de Flint attrapa ses cheveux, sans délicatesse cette fois, et c'est lui qui fit aller et venir son pouce entre les lèvres figées de Silver. Il se mit à bouger des hanches, les yeux toujours fermement clos et gémit de façon si basse et si belle, que Silver entoura son autre main autour du bout qui se déversa entre ses doigts en quelques secondes.

Avec des gestes décomposés, Flint se recula et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Silver, hocha une fois la tête et se rhabilla sans récupérer sa ceinture. Silver essuya ses doigts sur les draps, en continuant d'observer son Capitaine.

"Tu peux dormir ici."

"Avec vous ?" demanda Silver, sans imaginer une seule seconde quelle autre possibilité s'offrait à eux.

Flint eu un sourire qui ne voulait rien dire et quitta la pièce, en fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Silver regarda autour de lui la chambre sommaire et capta son reflet dans un large miroir. Il se déshabilla et se coucha.

* * *

 _Thomas Hamilton_. Quand l'humanité atteindrait son dernier jour, que les astres avaleraient la Terre et qu'on ferait l'inventaire des millénaires qui se seraient écoulés, il serait prouvé que personne n'avait aimé comme James Flint avait aimé Thomas Hamilton. James savait que cet amour avait été au-delà des mots et de la raison. Il avait été si beau que les Hommes s'étaient senti obligés d'y trouver le mal.

On n'apprenait pas aux Hommes la beauté d'un amour. On apprenait la conquête, la ferveur et la soumission. On inculquait la dévotion comme on apprenait à se délecter du cyanure. Dans la grande Angleterre, il y avait des lois et des messes pour terrifier, et James s'y était plié.

Mais entre des bras et des mots d'adoration, il avait compris qu'un homme amoureux était un homme libre et rien n'était plus inutile pour la Couronne qu'un homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour un autre plutôt que pour une idéologie. Il n'avait pas résisté à ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Hamilton, parce qu'il n'avait pas été élevé pour fuir son destin. À la place, il avait embrassé et s'était fait embrasser en retour. James avait aimé. Peut-être qu'il était devenu immortel, ce jour-là. Cela revenait au même.

Et puis la conquête, _la fuite_ , qu'importaient les mots quand c'était la mort qui tenait la plume. Et les bras de Miranda, ses baisers humides de larmes, posés avec la cadence d'une horloge qui semblait dire " _Réveille-toi, réveille-moi_ ". On les avait arrachés à un coeur, le leur, le sien. James avait compris que Dieu n'existait pas car il n'y avait que les hommes pour tuer en annonçant " _C'est pour ton bien_ ".

Y avait-il autre chose à attendre que la mort, finalement, Flint ne savait plus. La vie était remplie d'éléments à connaître, à apprendre, ce n'était pas si étonnant que l'on finisse par se lasser de ce flot. Flint voguait désormais seul, sans île en vue. Il n'y avait plus d'ancre dans sa vie.

En cette soirée tiède et humide, Flint lisait sur le porche de la maison de Miranda. Il n'était pas bien certain de quoi les jours suivants seraient faits. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre, pour l'instant. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à grincer sous un sable imaginaire, il rentra, rangea le livre et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il essuya ses mains sur ses cuisses et remarqua qu'il manquait sa ceinture. Il l'avait laissée dans la chambre.

Sans un mot, il poussa la porte et resta dans l'embrasure pour observer le corps endormi, dont la cage thoracique faisait danser le drap. Il s'approcha, se baissa pour attraper la ceinture et regarda la forme sombre et serpentueuse qui striait sa main. Il se recula pour la poser sur une chaise et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. C'était de ces gestes qui n'avaient pas d'histoire puisque pas de naissance. Ils existaient sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Lorsque la chemise fut posée sur le dossier, il passa à ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Il garda la tête baissée pour ne pas capter son reflet dans l'immense miroir ; voir son corps musclé et supplicié n'avait plus de sens.

Il releva le drap blanc sans un son et s'allongea méticuleusement. Lorsque Silver émit un bruit, il tourna la tête par réflexe ; Long John Silver ronflait. James pinça ses lèvres dans une grimace souriante et continua d'observer la silhouette. Silver s'était déshabillé lui aussi. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur, les cheveux si denses que la lune n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y coucher des reflets.

Pour un pirate, il était formidablement bien conservé. Mis à part sa jambe, son corps ne comportait aucune cicatrice. C'était peut-être pour ça que les yeux de Flint continuaient de naviguer sur la peau lisse de son dos, dans l'ombre de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son épaule droite, un peu musclée, tout juste éclairée, où la marque de l'encre était visible. Un tatouage. Une ancre.

James l'observa, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule. Sans serrer. Juste pour sentir.


End file.
